Currently in the 3rd Generation Partner Project (3GPP), a feature of dynamic Time Division Duplex (TDD) reconfiguration has been introduced in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. That is, the TDD configuration in a cell is not fixed but may vary depending on actual traffic requirements. For example, if more traffic is required in the Downlink (DL), more subframes can be allocated to the DL. On the other hand, if more traffic is required in the Uplink (UL), more subframes can be allocated to the UL.
A wireless device (also referred to as user device or user equipment) may initiate a handover from a source cell to a target cell while moving in a wireless communication system. Conventionally, a decision to initiate a handover is made based on one or more radio quality metrics indicative of a difference between a receiving power from the target base station and a receiving power from the source base station. Examples of the radio quality metrics are Reference Signal Receiving Power (RSRP) and/or Reference Signal Receiving Quality (RSRQ). Such handover scheme is well suitable for a scenario where a single TDD configuration is deployed in both the source cell and the target cell. However, with the dynamic TDD reconfiguration, the TDD configuration of the source cell may be different from that of the target cell. As an example, a wireless device which is downloading web pages prefers to be served by a cell providing more DL subframes, i.e., having more DL time-frequency resources available, whereas a wireless device which is uploading pictures prefers to be served by a cell providing more UL subframes, i.e., having more UL time-frequency resources available. In this case, if the target cell provides more DL subframes and thus less UL subframes than the source cell, a wireless device having more UL traffic would experience UL transmission performance degradation in the target cell after the handover. On the other hand, if the target cell provides more UL subframes and thus less DL subframes than the source cell, a wireless device having more DL traffic will experience DL transmission performance degradation in the target cell after the handover.